Lost But Not Forgotten
by A Pen and a Piece of Mind
Summary: PG because its dark and sad. He had lost her but would never forget her. Song fic to Helena by My Chemical Romance.


_I own nothing, not the song, not the characters, not the movie (except on video),nothing. I just wanted to write a song fic. for my favorite movie._

_**Lost But Not Forgotten**_

Christian sat on his bed, in his loft. The place had become a wreck since Satine had died.  
Everyone had chosen to move on but he could not, how could he choose to live a new life without his love. The Moulin Rouge was now a dump, Harold and the rest of the people had moved away a long time ago. It had been years since her death. Even now her memory was still fresh in his mind.

_Long ago.  
Like the hears you died to get in again.  
We are so far from you._

He looked at where the typewrite stood. Next to it was his story, their story. He went over and picked it up. Looking over the pages again he remembered the sadness and joy that there time together was.

_Burning on justlike a match you start to incinerate.  
The lives of everyone you knew.  
And whats the worst to take, from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stake.  
Well I've been holding on tonight._

Heremembered when he had helped her to fall in love, and believe in it again. He also remembered the evil that had washed over them the day the Duke had tried to rape her. He also remembered holding her cold, dead body in his arms the night she left him and left the earth. He even remembered like it had just happened the final words she had spoken.

_What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay.  
So long and goodnight.  
So long and goodnight._

He read over the story, going over each part thoroughly, remembering everything. Why did she have to die? Why had it all happened? Those questions would forever haunt his mind. He was slowly dying himself. He had no love left to give. Everything that he believed in had died along with Satine. The romantic tragedy that would live on in his story. He had spent what he had left on the very story that was Satine's dying wish. Now he seemed to be gone. Lost to both the world and to himself. All he needed was to publish the story and then he would go back to his loft and continue to live in his drunken misery.

_Came a time.  
When every star fall brought you to tears again.  
We are the very hurt you sold.  
And what's the worst you take, from every heart you break.  
And like a blade you stake.  
Well I've been holding on tonight._

He took another swig from his already half empty bottle of Absinthe and continued to thumb through the pages. Over and over he went over the story, and he always could never get past the one part. The day when Satine had said she was staying with the Duke. It had hurt him so much and he never wanted to relive that day.

_What's the worst that I could say?  
__Things are better if I stay.  
So long and goodnight.  
So long and goodnight._

_And if you carry on this way.  
Things are better if I stay.  
So long and goodnight.  
So long and goodnight._

She had come back to him after what had happened with the Duke and then she had broken his heart, but he wouldnt believe it. He had been right to go back to the Moulin Rouge to find out the truth and he did. She had loved him, but when he had found out, she was gone. They had a brief moment together and after, it had been taken away. She did love him and she would continue to forever, he would too. He would love her even into his death.

_Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?  
_

He went out to his window and sat out there, looking out at where the Moulin Rouge had once stood. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity, missing Satine and every moment they had spent together. He wanted it back, he wanted to take it all back and stay in those moments forever.

_What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay.  
So long and goodnight.  
So long and goodnight._

Just then, when he was reliving the moment she had died, he thought he heard her voice. It seemed to be singing the song One Day I'll Fly Away and his heart rose. The snow began to fall and realizing what he had forgotten to do, he put on his coat and walked down to the nearest publishing place. He handed them the copy and said he would wait for their call to see if they would publish it or not.

_And if you carry on this way.  
Things are better if I stay.  
So long and goodnight.  
So long and goodnight._

After that was done he walked to the cememtary, and stood before the tombstone that was Satine's. He put a red rose on her grave and stood there while the snow fell around him, singing their song.

**_The End._**


End file.
